A Sleepy Morning
by The Snarwhal
Summary: Getting ready in the morning can take some time. Snarry fluff. One-shot.


**AN: Just a bit of Snarry fluff to brighten up your day.  
I obviously don't own Harry Potter.**

Somewhere off in the distance, that bothersome little alarm clock sounded its familiar greeting. This was promptly ignored and the infernal machine shut up after it had had its run. Five minutes later, it rung again, as persistent and loud as ever.

A hand shot out from under the covers, felt around the bedside table for a while until it finally hit the aforementioned device, thankfully shutting it up for good. At that, the hand went limp and hung over the side of the bed. Soft snores filled the room and not a creature stirred. Sunlight trickled through the windows, filling the room with its bright, warm haze.

After a good few minutes, the owner of the hand jerked awake, and glanced at the foggy image of the clock. "Shit," he mumbled.  
He rolled over onto his left side, and was greeted by the sight of a delightfully sleepy raven-haired man drooling all over his pillow, which he had obviously just stolen. He smirked. Typical. With a little sigh, showing that this wasn't a particularly new occurrence he leaned forward and kissed the man pointedly on the nose. This was greeted by a scrunching up of the face, a semi-annoyed sniff and mumbles of "Five more minutes…"

"Get up, would you…" the other muttered with a little grin on his face.  
"Three more minutes…" was the answer he got.  
"We're both gonna be late like this."  
"Two more minutes…"  
"If you don't get up now, I'm going to go shower. Right now. Alone."  
At these words, the other man's eyes shut open. "I'm up, I'm up."

At this, he grinned and threw the covers away, about to get up. He was almost to his feet, when he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back into bed. Suddenly, a pair of lips came to meet his own and two strong hands held him down by the shoulders. While being snogged senseless, a knee was placed between his legs and pointedly rubbed against him.  
Oh yes, this was definitely something he wanted to explore further.

Then, almost as soon as it had begun, all these lovely sensations were removed, his lips were licked playfully and his hair was tousled, as if he were still a schoolboy.

"Well, go on then," the man said to him, lying on his side with a hand propping up his head. He chuckled and tousled his hair in return. "Geez, Sev, was that really fair?" he said, as he got his glasses from the bedside table and finally got up from the bed.  
"I would say so," Severus said, his eyes following his every movement closely, almost hungrily. "After all, you threatened to shower without me."  
"And on that note," the boy said, pulling off his shirt and walking over to the bathroom door in his boxers. "You coming?"  
"Right behind you," Severus said and watched him open the door and leave the room. "Harry…" Severus murmured, almost as an afterthought, with a strong sense of possession in his voice.

At that, he jumped out of bed and, clad only in his black silk boxers, followed the boy into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and, just in case, locking it as well. Wouldn't want any unannounced houseguests, now would we.

He found that Harry had already started without him, standing in the shower under a stream of hot water. He could see his contours through the glass doors but the rest was hidden by the pouring water.

He licked his lips and pulled off his boxers, discarding them carelessly onto the floor. He found he had already become quite aroused, no doubt helped by the fact that it was morning. He stroked his cock quite absent-mindedly a few times, watching Harry's lean body moving as he rubbed soap into his arms and chest. Severus emitted something quite close to a growl and walked to the shower, sliding in behind Harry.

"Started without me, did you?" he said, sliding his arms around the man, who stopped what he was doing and relaxed against his broad chest with a sight of contentment. "You were taking ages, Sev," he said with a smile on his face. "You may have forgotten this, but we both need to get to work in less than an hour."

"I'm afraid they might have to wait a while," Severus muttered and slowly moved his hand down, down Harry's chest and stomach, to his quite erect cock. "Mm, I see you're all ready for me…" he said, as he wrapped his hand around it.  
Harry didn't reply to that, but the soft moan that escaped his lips told Severus all he needed to know. With his free hand, he turned Harry's face to the side and crushed their lips together. His other hand started moving along Harry's length, drawing delicious whimpers from him. He kept this up for a while, in turns nibbling at Harry's bottom lip, kissing him slowly, even carefully, then pushing his tongue through the parted lips to explore his mouth. At the same time, he kept up the rhythm with his hand, occasionally flicking over the top of his cock with his thumb.

Eventually, he untangled himself from Harry, who looked at him with a somewhat dazed expression. He moved around Harry, so he was standing in the middle of the shower and could reach the little shelves with all their bottles and other odds and ends. He grabbed a bottle and squirted some citrusy body wash into his hand. Then he stepped right up to Harry and started covering him with it, soaping him up. He moved over his shoulders, massaging them a few times before moving on. He washed the chest, softly flicking over the nipples, then the stomach, the arms, the legs. In this whole time, he decidedly avoided any contact with Harry's aroused cock. Harry just about squirmed in anticipation.

When he had finished, he grabbed another bottle from the shelf and took Harry's hand, squirting some shampoo into it. "I think it's time for you to wash my hair," he said, and sunk down to his knees right in front of the man. Harry gasped, as Severus finally took a hold of his cock again and flicked his tongue over the tip. Harry put his hands on the top of Severus' head, and with the utmost concentration, started to wash his long black hair, biting his lip and staring at the tiled wall in front of him.

At the same time, Severus started to take the cock into his mouth. At first he teased Harry, sliding it in a little way before pulling out again. The boy bucked his hips desperately, but Severus took it slowly. Then, without warning, he took most of the boy's length into his mouth all at once, and started moving his head back and forth. He could feel Harry's hands grasping at the hair he'd just been washing, he felt his trembles and shudders as Severus continued his movements.

Severus wrapped his right hand around the base of Harry's cock, the other hand wandered down to his own erect cock, and wrapped around it, starting to move it in the exact same rhythm. For a long while they remained like this, suspended in this little world of pleasure.  
Soon enough, Harry's legs started trembling, his moans grew louder, louder, and climaxed in a little whimper as he threw his head back and gripped Severus' hair tightly. Severus pulled his head away, swallowed and gave the tip of Harry's cock a little kiss, before releasing his grip on him completely. Harry sunk down to the ground in front of him, looking quite knackered. He smiled blissfully at Severus, and after he'd had a few seconds to catch his breath, he opened his eyes and saw the older man still kneeling before him, slowly stroking his erection as he watched the boy come down from his high.

Immediately, Harry moved onto his knees, pushed Severus back so he sat down and straddled him, hovering just above him. He leaned forward to kiss him, while his hand moved down to the man's cock and took hold of it, starting the familiar movements. It was only a matter of seconds before Severus followed suit and came, splattering all over Harry's hand and their legs. While he arched his head backwards, Harry planted soft kisses all over his neck, and when he had finished Harry sunk down into his lap and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"How much time do you think we have now?" Severus asked as he wrapped his hands around the man in his lap, softly kissing his right shoulder and the side of his neck.  
"Ph, who the hell cares?" Harry responded with a smirk. "The world can wait."  
Severus smiled and nodded his agreement.

After a little while, they did eventually return to the task at hand. Harry lathered body wash all over Severus' toned body and then Severus returned the favour by shampooing Harry's hair. In a few more minutes they both stepped out of the shower and grabbed for their respective towels. Some things were still the same, as Harry's towel was a ruby red and Severus' a dark forest green. Quite apt.

When they finally made it down the stairs, in various states of dress, they discovered that they weren't quite as late as they thought they'd be, though they'd still have to hurry a bit. Perhaps they should account a little bit more time into their morning routine next time.

Severus grabbed some eggs and bacon out of the fridge while Harry went out the front door to grab their daily paper and bottle of milk. Living in a small town did have its advantages, though they both did have to commute to work, in completely opposite directions, one might add.

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Severus standing in front of the stove, his white shirt completely unbuttoned, his belt missing a loop and wearing only one sock. Harry glanced down at himself and saw that he'd missed a button on his shirt and wasn't wearing a belt at all. Well, guess the dressing hadn't gone quite as well as they'd hoped.

Harry smirked at this and stepped up behind Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist. He nuzzled into him for a moment, before he went to undo his belt. "Now, don't go getting any ideas," he said in his best stern voice, before Severus managed to say anything. "I'm just fixing your belt."  
Severus grinned and awarded him with a kiss, before turning back to his pan.

While Severus finished up the frying and served them both on the small kitchen table, Harry ran back upstairs and returned in a little while, holding a belt and a sock. He flicked the latter in Severus direction, who saw it coming and caught it. "I practically had to go to hell and back for that you know," Harry commented. "Maybe you could refrain from keeping your socks in the deepest darkest corners under our bed."  
"Mh. Maybe," Severus replied as he pulled the sock on. "Maybe not," he added with a smirk.

Harry grumbled at that, but as he couldn't really care less, he sat down on his chair and dug in. Their… exercise, had sure made him hungry.  
Between Harry's huge bites of food, they talked, discussed the weather and the news, swapped some snarky remarks. All in all, a lovely breakfast.  
Soon they finished and cleaned up after themselves. Both of them even managed to get fully dressed. Severus grabbed his briefcase, Harry swung his shoulder bag on his shoulder. At the door, they both adjusted each other's ties. Harry was wearing a green and silver one, Severus a red and golden one. Their coordinated Valentine's Day gifts to each other, a few years back.

They stepped outside the door, locked it up and walked to the end of the little path and outside the gate.  
"I'm going to be thinking of you all day…" Harry said as they were standing there, facing each other.  
"You better be," Severus murmured, his lips moving right beside Harry's ear. "And when you get home," he continued, as his hand slid inconspicuously down to Harry's crotch, where he rubbed Harry's cock, which awakened right away. And how. "I'm going to pull down your trousers and fuck you right on the dining room table."  
He grinned mischievously, cupped Harry's face, and pecked his lips.  
Harry gasped slightly and watched Severus turn and start walking away from him.  
"Oh yeah?" he yelled after him. "Well, maybe I'm going to… let you!" he grumbled and turned, starting to walk.

Now he definitely had something to think of all day.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
